Dreams
by beingzen
Summary: One night finds Sasuke awake in bed just looking at Naruto and wondering...a silly doubt in his head that his lover clears up...Oh Love! Shounen ai. One-shot...again.


This story came to me when listening to a song from Nek, in Spanish. It practically wrote itself, really.

It's **Shounen ai (boy x boy love)**

Pairing **Naruto x Sasuke** (my fave ^^)

**No lemon. Just Love.**

**

* * *

**

Sleep, by Shun

It was three in the morning and His eyes were open, glancing in adoration at the tanned face of the man he could die for anytime. Their naked bodies were tangled under the sheets. His hand caressed his skin and the other one gently brushed his golden strands of hair off his sky blue eyes that were now closed and dreaming.

He sighed and pressed his own face to the crook of his lover's neck and he hugged him tight.

"S-Sasuke?" the blond's voice laced with sleepiness, worry and care called.

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong?"

He moved and faced him looking inside those impossibly blue eyes.

"I was wondering…where do you go when you dream, Naruto?" Sasuke muttered, not daring to break their peacefulness.

"Eh? Why do you ask, Sasu?" Naruto looked at him with concern as his lover's eyes pierced his with some sadness into their gaze.

Sasuke pondered a bit. It wasn't quite reasonable anyway.

"I…am afraid of losing you…"

"Sasuke, I am here, my love. I love you. I won't leave." Naruto's hands took a hold of Sasuke's face and his thumbs caressed his skin while his fingers reached his silky hair. He pressed his lips gently and lovingly to the raven's as if making his point clear. "I Love You."

"When you dream, Naruto, am I there like you are in my own every night? Can I reach you there like I can touch you here?" and Sasuke brought his hand to Naruto's chest. His own heart began to pound painfully.

Naruto smiled his loving smile that he only ever gave Sasuke and answered after a little bit.

The curtains danced as the wind blew through them and the moonlight poured in.

"I dream of ramen."

Sasuke frowned. He should have expected it. It was stupid anyway…but still…Naruto was everything he had got and everything he would ever think of with more passion than he did his revenge or anything else. He was always the person Sasuke could return to even when he didn't know it himself and he loved him. He gave away his soul and heart and dreams to Naruto. Everything he was was Naruto's. He was Naruto's and Naruto's only. Whenever the blond decided to leave he had already planed it out. He would ask one last caress, one last kiss, one last touch before ceasing to be. He would simply die.

Seeing the discomfort in Sasuke's beautiful face made Naruto hurt, he gripped his chin gently, kissed both his eyes and then his lips ever so softly and carefully. Lovingly.

"I dream of hundreds and hundreds of ramen bowls floating in nothingness. Then I swim in that nothingness, pass all the ramen bowls to the Hokage tower where I sit doing my job in the company of baa-chan, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura and even Shikamaru. I look out the window and I can see my handsome face in the Hokage mountain."

Sasuke chuckled. It was just like Naruto to make a joke out of something like this.

"And on top of it there's a lonely figure sitting, just enjoying the calm and the wind brushing the darkest of hair. I see your eyes open and look at me, these lips smiling that rare smile you give just me and I smile too…" he caressed Sasuke's lips with is thumb and kissed them lightly. "…it's hard not to, you know? You reach your hand, just inviting me…" he held his lover's hand and placed it over his fast beating heart. Sasuke gasped. "And I just run. I leave my sit behind my back and everyone else screaming at me to finish working just to reach you up there, for just a simple touch or a word from you…just that would be enough for the day…just for you…to know that I need you, that I can't go a day without knowing you love me back even just a little bit."

Naruto sighed. Then he looked at Sasuke and stayed there with their foreheads leaning against each other, holding hands and breathing each other in.

"Then what? Do you reach me?"

"Well, bastard, I will never know…You just love to wake me up when I'm almost there…"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he laughed. He laughed till he cried. And Naruto laughed too. For a whole lot of three minutes, holding each other and laughing.

When the laugh died down both their hands held each other's faces and caressed them roaming through hair and necks and chests. Their lips slowly found each other, their eyes closing. It was just the simplest of touch, conveying their eternal undying love into it. A kiss so sweet and gentle, but everlasting in only minutes of going. A kiss that bared their souls to one another and even those souls were carefully caressed and loved to the point of merging and becoming one for the millionth time since they first kissed.

"Is this a good end for your dream, Naruto?"

"It's perfect, Sasuke. I love you."

"I love you too, love."

* * *

Again, I hope you liked it.

You at least found it interesting or captivating if you read this far.

**Please, leave me a review?**


End file.
